Unknown Futures
by jljaina
Summary: The magical world is trying to pull itself together and re-unite after Voldemort’s ruling year of terror. All students of Hogwarts must re-take the prior year, so Harry gets to actually have his 7th year. Can Harry have a peaceful future? HP/DM eventually
1. The Letter

Summary: This takes place after DH ends (not including the epilogue which I will not be following in this). The magical world is trying to pull itself together and re-unite after Voldemort's ruling year of terror. All students of Hogwarts must re-take the prior year, so Harry gets to actually have his 7th year. Can Harry have a peaceful future? This is going to be Harry/Draco pairing as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. He and all things related belong to JK Rowling; all credits go to her.

**_Chapter 1: The Letter_**

"Damn-it…for once could he just leave me alone and let me sleep," Harry grumbled, awakened by a most annoying and persistent knocking. "But no, I have to get up and make breakfast for everyone." Waking a little more and afraid Uncle Vernon would hear what he just said; he bolted out of bed and reached out to open the cupboard door, only to meet thin air.

'Wait a minute…bed…?' He thought as he gained full consciousness and was finally able to see his surroundings. He realized he was in his bedroom, in his house (formally Sirius's) and not back at the Dursley's. "Argh, stupid dreams" he muttered irritated.

Once again he had been dreaming of being a young boy, living in a cupboard with the Dursley's. These dreams often visited him lately. Maybe it was because it was the first summer he didn't have to live with them.

Sitting back down on the bed, Harry stretched and then started to lie back down when he heard it.

'Tap. Tap. Tap.'

"What?" Harry sat back up, listening for the sound when he heard it again.

'Tap. Tap.'

Finally, Harry looked to the window and saw an owl tapping impatiently against the glass. Getting up, Harry went over and opened the window. The chestnut owl swooped in, flew over to his desk and landed, promptly holding out his leg with a letter attached to it.

"Aren't we in fine spirits tonight Terfel?" He asked the beautiful owl that was grazing at him. In response, Terfel nipped at Harry's fingers and he went to detach the note away from him.

Placing the letter temporarily on the desk, he opened a drawer and removed some treats for Terfel and laid them next to him to eat. As Terfel snacked on his reward for delivery, Harry opened the letter.

_**Harry,**_

_**It was great to hear from you, mate! So you really got that old hag's picture down? Amazing! Mum said it couldn't be done. **_

_**Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Sorry I haven't been around too much lately, but with the burial services and Georges suicide attempts…well free time isn't on my side right now. **_

_**But we all plan to be there tomorrow for your birthday, Ginny even convinced George to leave the shop. Hermione is coming to. She's much happier again now that her parent's memories have been fully restored. Luna and Neville are coming as well.**_

_**See you tomorrow, Harry!**_

_**-Ron** _

Smiling, Harry refolded the letter. Finally, a normal birthday. No Dursley rescue, no Voldemort threats, just a nice simple holiday.

With thoughts of the day ahead, Harry laid back down in bed, quickly drifting to sleep with thoughts of family, friends and chocolate cake.

Bounding down the stairs, Harry flung open the door and was greeted with a chorus of "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Opening the door wide, he let everyone inside. "Hi guys, Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied with a huge grin on his face. The Weasley family entered, followed by Hermoine, Neville, and Luna. Entering last was Andromeda Tonks carrying young Teddy Lupin on her hip.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks," Harry said smiling even broader upon seeing Teddy. Andromeda passed Teddy over to Harry, seeing how eager he was to hold him. "Harry I told you before, its Andromeda or Dromeda, not Mrs. Tonks to you."

Muttering a halfhearted apology, Harry took Teddy in his arms, holding him slightly awkwardly. After shutting the door, he turned to follow the others into the now refurbished drawing room. Along the way, he stumbled a bit to avoid running into Ron who was looking at the shadowed space where Mrs. Black's portrait used to hang.

"It really is gone," Ron said in amazement.

"Yeah, actually, truth be told I had a bit of help from Hermione on that. She found an old spell called '_Professio Amotio_.' It seems Sirius and everyone was looking in the wrong places and trying the wrong things."

"Yeah, and trust Hermione to find the solution," Ron said with admiration.

Harry smiled again. Ron and Hermione really had come a long way from when they had first met back when they were all eleven. Upon entering the drawing room, Harry placed Teddy on the large fur rug in the center of the room.

As soon as he stood back up, he felt a pair on small arms wrap about him. "So do I get to give the birthday boy a kiss?" Ginny asked as Harry turned around to return the embrace.

"Mmm, won't say no to that," Harry replied as Ginny pressed her lips gently against his. As Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her close, he felt her tongue brushing lightly against his lips, asking for entrance. Not denying her, he opened his mouth, his own tongue slipping out to meet hers.

"Ahem," came a cough. Looking up, Harry saw Arthur Weasley looking uncomfortable at catching his daughter in a heated kiss. Blushing, Harry pulled back looking about at everyone else who was also looking at him with assorted emotions from shock, embarrassment and teasing grins. Ginny just grinned coyly and sat down in a plush armchair.

"Well, now that we got that gift out of the way, let's get this party started!" Bill said grinning at everyone.

And that is what they did. For the next several hours, they joked, laughed and ate cake. Even George joined in a little, even though he needed help with his cake. Unfortunately with the multiple slashing attempts at his wrists, he had a hard time holding things for more that a couple seconds.

After a while, as Harry was opening his presents, the Floo flashed and Kingsley Shacklebolt, newly appointed Minister of Magic, stepped out.

"Minister Shacklebolt, sir, how are you? What are you doing here?" Harry stammered.

"Harry, I think by you saving the wizarding world and helping restore order, you have well earned the right to call me Kingsley," Kingsley said with a smile. "I came to say Happy Birthday and to deliver you this letter."

Harry stood and took the letter gingerly from Kingsley's outstretched hand. The letter was marked with the famous Malfoy crest.

"Its from Draco Malfoy," Kingsley stated when Harry looked up at him questioningly. "Due to the fact that he is still on magical probation, he is unable to send post directly by owl. It must first go through the ministry before further delivery to make sure its safe. Since I wanted to see you I figured I'd just deliver it myself. And yes, the letter is harmless, and safe to open." He added upon seeing Harry flip the letter around in his hands a worried expression on his face.

"What would Malfoy have to write to me about?" Harry muttered to himself as he opened the letter.

**Po****tter,**

**I really don't know why I am sending a letter to you of all people. But regardless I am. Happy Birthday, Harry Potter. May your future be brighter than your past.**

**Draco Malfoy**

Blinking in confused shock, Harry closed the letter and shoved it in his back pocket.

"So what did the Ferret want?" Ron demanded.

"He wished me a happy birthday," Harry replied, half dumbfounded, half confused as hell.

Ron looked at him in suspicion. "What is he up to now?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. Everyone else was also looking at him. "So," He asked jovially, trying to distract them from what just happened. "Where were we?"

**_END CHAPTER ONE_**

_Authors Notes: _

_'Professio Amotio' means 'art removal.' Not perfect, but I figure it should work okay._

_Terfel is an original owl I created, Harry's new owl after Hedwig. The name is Welsh for 'Stubborn Prince'_


	2. Draco’s Dilemma

**Chapter 2: Draco's Dilemma Chapter 2: Draco's Dilemma**

_One week after the Battle of Hogwarts_

Draco glared down at the _Daily Prophet_, now partially crumbled, scowling deeply at the hateful headline and picture that glimmered up at him. 'The True Love Life of Harry Potter,' and under the heading sat an enlarged close-up of Harry Potter, with Ginny Weasley wrapped in his arms, both smiling at the camera.

Jumping off his bed, Draco crossed his room and headed toward his bathroom. "Stupid Bloody Potter!" He raved. "Why is it you get under my skin? Argh!!" He continued his self rant as he brushed out his hair. Within a few minutes, he had calmed down enough to finish his morning routine to get ready for the day ahead.

As he exited the bathroom and was headed over to the armoire, he noticed the house elf, Mixy, standing in the doorway. "Sorrys to intruded master, but yous have a letter sirs, from the ministry sirs." The house elf said, bowing quickly. Draco paused mid-stride and changed direction over towards the elf. He removed the mail from the elf's outstretched hand and dismissed her. "Go about your work."

Tossing the letter onto his bed, next the paper, Draco continued his journey to the armoire. Opening the double oak doors wide, his eyes swiped across the multitudes of clothing that hung inside. He finally decided on a dark, midnight blue silk shirt and a pair of black pants. After dressing and then re-brushing his hair, he walked over to the bed and picked up the letter. It was from the ministry. Heart thudding, Draco opened the letter with trepidation.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Your presence is required for your hearing tomorrow, at 9 o'clock in the morning. A ministry-approved escort will arrive at you place or residence at 8 o'clock. Further official action will be decided at that time._

_With Regards_

_**Gawain Robards**_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministy of Magic_

With a deep sigh, Draco folded the letter and stuffed in back in its envelope. Striding towards his bedroom door, he flung it open and left to go find his mother. He found Narcissa sitting in the lounge, drinking tea and looking out the windows to the gardens.

"Morning, Mother," Draco greeted, a bit formally due to his now rising stress. Narcissa turned around to see her son and even though on the outside he appeared calm, she knew he was troubled. With a nod of her head, she gestured to the seat next to hers. Draco sat down, staring out the windows but seeing nothing as he was lost in thought. Narcissa waited patiently for her son to speak, meanwhile quietly sipping her tea.

Finally Draco looked over at her and handed her the envelope that contained the letter from the ministry. Narcissa took the envelope, and removed the letter which she then promptly scanned over.

After finishing the letter, she leaned over to stroke her son's hair ever so slightly to sooth him. "Fear not, my dragon, the ministry will be fair. You are still young and they will take that into account."

"Yes, but," Draco started to protest.

"Shhh," his mother chided. "Enough. What will be, will be. We must not worry on the future. It is no longer as any of us thought." Narcissa gave a sad smile and Draco knew she was thinking of his father, Lucius , who was now sitting in the re-formed Azkaban Prison.

For several moments they sat in companiable silence, both lost in their own thoughts and feelings. Finally, Draco sat up and turned back to his mother. "That reminds me; what happened with your hearing, Mother?"

Narcissa, startled at the sudden and rare outburst from her son, stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "It was not as horrid as I thought, which is why I tell you not to worry. They asked me several questions under Veritaserum and went over the evidence both for and against me. Harry Potter's testimony for my case during the last battle is, I am sure, what has kept me from joining your father in Azkaban. As it is, I am under magical probation for the next five years, and surveillence for the next ten. It is a much lighter sentence than I was expecting."

Draco listened to his mother, but when he heard Harry's name his heart sped up ever so slightly and his eyes brightened. Little did Draco know, but his mother had noticed the slight change in his features. 'For now,' she thought, 'I will keep quiet, but I must pay attention to this reaction.'

"So what does this probation and surveillence entail?" Draco enquired.

"The probation is that I am not allowed to use any owl other than ones designated by the ministy, all mail will go through them first. My wand is blocked from using any Dark or offensive magic. Their surveillance monitors my wand for every spell I cast. I have also been placed under a charm so that I am unable to use any wand besides my own for any reason. Also, periodic inspections will be made of any residence I own or am at," Narcissa coolly explained to her son.

Nodding to his mother, Draco once again turned his head to look out the windows. Together they sat there for hours, neither speaking, for neither had anything to say.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

The next evening Draco entered the dinning hall to join his mother for supper. A large spread of all his favorites lay before him. He smiled slightly; trust his mother to comfort him in any way possible. She knew this was a very stressful and frustrating day for him.

"So," she began once he had sat down. "I see you are not in Azkaban."

"No," he replied. "My 'sentence' was similar to yours, but a bit lighter. Two years magic probation and 5 years surveillence. My probation is excused in school only for the next year, and only for the spells designated by the teachers. I have a follow-up hearing next summer, when I have finished my education. At that time I have the possibility to be re-evaluated."

Arching one perfectly groomed eyebrow, Narcissa smiled at her son. She had known he would not go to Azkaban, nor really have much of a sentence at all. Draco, after all, had very little choice in the matter, with Lucius as his father. Even though Draco was his son, she knew he was not above killing family. After all, he had killed his firstborn.

As soon as that thought entered her mind she banished it away. She had left those memories behind for a reason. Not even Draco knew about it.

They finished the remainder of the meal in relative silence.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Over the next several weeks following his hearing, Draco paid close attention to the happenings mentioned in the _Prophet_. The reconstruction of Hogwarts, the election for Kingsley Shacklebolt as minister and the re-establishment of the ministry. But mostly, he looked for articles that mentioned Harry Potter.

Each article he saw, he read, over and over and spent an unnatural amount of time staring at any pictures of him. But each time they mentioned or showed Ginny Weasley, he could feel his face heating up in anger.

He wouldn't dare admit it to anyone, but he had taken an interest in Harry back in their sixth year when he noticed the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' had taken to stalking him. Of course, little did Potter know that Draco, upon noticing his follower, had turned the tables on him. It had caused him a great deal of conflicting emotions over the last year and a half. On one side he had his father, whom he wanted to please more than anything, even though he didn't agree with him on everything. On the other hand was the boy he had a crush on. The problem was that ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, as it was now known, when Harry had saved his life, those feelings had started to grow stronger.

Several times he thought about how he wished Harry was not with Ginny, or even better, if Harry liked him in return. But Draco knew that would never happen. Knowing the Golden Boy, he would marry the Weasley girl when she finished school.

One thing Draco noticed, however, was that in almost every picture Harry was in, he seemed sad, tired or worn-down. Draco didn't know how to describe how Harry looked, but it was not healthy and it made Draco's heart ache.

Upon seeing the latest picture, in which Harry looked truly horrible, Draco grabbed a quill and parchment and started to write. At first he told Harry off, then he started over telling him he looked like crap. Realizing neither letter would get good results, he crumbled them up and threw them on the ground.

As his gaze flickered across the desk, he saw something that caught his eye. Grabbing the _Prop_het yet once again, he noticed that it mentioned Harry Potter's birthday was coming up in a few days. With that thought in mind he started over…

Finishing his letter, Draco put down the quill, and placed the letter in an envelope, wrote Harry's name on it and sealed it with the Malfoy crest. For several long minutes, he stared at the letter. 'I can't send this,' he thought to himself.

He stood up and opened a nearby window for some fresh air. Breathing deeply several times, he relaxed.

"Mixy," he called out; and within a second, Mixy appeared with a soft 'pop.'

"Yes, sirs?" Mixy asked.

"Dispose of these letters at once," he said, gesturing a hand back towards the crumbled letters and also the one he had sealed that was sitting on his desk. "I will not be sending them"

"Begging masters forgiveness, but…" Mixy trailed off, pointing behind him. Draco turned around toward the desk and window only to see one of the Ministry owls the Malfoy's were loaned, flying out the window, with the letter to Harry clamped in its beak.

Draco's eyes widened and his heart turned cold with dread. 'Oh no,' was his only thought as he watched the owl soar off into the distance.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Just so everyone is aware, the letter that the owl took off with is the one Harry receives in Chap 1._

_Also, I know this story starts off as Harry/Ginny, but it is only temporary. It's going to take a while but this will be Harry/Draco. _


	3. Making Plans

**Chapter 3: Making Plans**

He spent the two days following his birthday at the Burrow. Those couple days were some of the calmest he'd encountered since the end of the war. There were no funerals or trials to attend, no renegade or escaped death eater attacks, no mass mailings of 'thanks' from annoying fans, no _Daily Prophet _reporters…nothing. So, for the first time in Harry's life, he was able to relax and enjoy the summer holidays.

Charlie had even managed to keep George there as well, so that he was away from the shop and apartment above. The Weasleys never left George alone there anymore. It was too much of a risk that he might attempt to harm himself again. The entire family (including Harry by extension) was worried about him and how he was coping. They all were hurt by the loss of Fred and the others but George took them the hardest.

However, what none of them knew, was that Harry hadn't been doing much better. At least not mentally. He never spoke of it to anyone, but he couldn't let any of the deaths go. Not since Sirius. Each death following his was another tally to add on his conscience. He knew that in all reality there was little he could have done different with what he had been handed and informed of. Regardless of knowing he shouldn't blame himself, his mind still led a tirade of guilt that coursed through him every day.

Even during the easy days he was currently spending with Ron and the others could not ease his mental state. On the first night he was there, he woke up his body shaking from the stress he was under. He quietly slipped out of bed, and left Ron's room, where he was staying for those couple days, and headed down the stairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Upon entering the room, he immediately saw another figure sitting hunched over at the table. It was George, sitting there and staring at the wall by the back door. Pouring himself a glass of water, Harry sat down across from George without saying a word. Long minutes passed, with George looking at the wall and Harry staring sullenly at the patterns that crossed on the wood table.

Finally, George broke his gaze from where it was at and looked over at Harry. "It's not your fault, you know," George stated suddenly with an understanding that shocked Harry from his stupor.

Harry's eyes flew up to meet George's steady gaze. "How…?" Harry began to ask but stopped when he saw George shake his head gently.

"They keep telling me not to blame myself, and I was there," George began. "If I cant blame myself from stopping his death then how could you? We all made choices that have led and shaped our lives to what they are now. Good or bad, life is what it is. Or at least that is what those damned doctors keep telling me. I don't know. But I don't blame you at all, and you shouldn't blame yourself: for any of it. Everyone who fought did so of his or her own free will. You forced no one to do so, so stop kicking yourself."

"How did you know?" Harry asked, baffled that George seemed to have so easily pin pointed what was weighing Harry down.

"Kindred spirits in the matter, perhaps?" George attempted to joke with a half pained smile. "Seriously, though, I can see it in your expression. You wear your emotions on your sleeve way too much." George stopped and looked away for a moment. "I think that is why Fred and I got into the joke business. To allow people to hide or avoid the pain, anger and any other negative emotion. Even if it is only a temporary escape. I just don't think I can continue without him. I know he would want me to, but it was our dream together. I don't feel like I can carry on alone. It's so hard to smile now, real or false, both are so hard."

George's voice started to crack at this point and Harry could see the moisture that had started to gather in his voice. George then placed his head down on the table. Harry reached over the table and placed his hand on George's slumped shoulders that were now on the edge of the tabletop. For a long while they both sat there, lost in thought, then Harry's own head started to drift down towards the table. Within a few moments of touching down, Harry fell asleep from mental exhaustion, his arm falling limply on the table. After a few more minutes, George got up and headed upstairs, so far lost in his pain that he forgot all about Harry at the table.

The following morning, Harry awoke to the sound of voices. He sat up, blinking as the voices drew closer, and realized that he was still in the Weasley family kitchen. With a groan, he straightened up in the chair, pulling his hand up to the back left side of his neck that was stiff and sore from the position he fell asleep in.

"…Need to enforce…" Hermione's voice trailed off upon entering the kitchen and seeing her friend sitting at the table. "Harry!" She exclaimed, surprised to see him up so early. "How are you? When did you get up?"

"Morning to you too, Hermione," Harry greeted with a chuckle. "Good morning, Ginny," Harry added as he saw his girlfriend standing slightly behind Hermoine in the doorway.

Craning his neck sideways until it cracked, Harry stood up and walked over to the two girls and gave them each a hug, starting with Hermione, as she was closest to him. When he turned to give Ginny her hug, she jumped, flinging her arms over his shoulders and around the back of his neck and at the same time, she swung her both her legs around his waist. Harry, not expecting her to do that and still sore from passing out the way he did, lost his balance and fell to the ground. He landed painfully on his elbow and backside, with Ginny on top.

To Harry's irritation, Ginny started to giggle and just laid there on top of him. Now angry and embarrassed, Harry roughly pushed Ginny off of him and he stood back up. A look briefly passed over Ginny's face, but it was gone quickly before anyone could notice. With a playful pout, she stood up. "Sorry," she offered to Harry, not meaning it even the slightest bit.

Before Harry could reply, a loud tromping could be heard coming down the stairs. A second later Ron appeared behind Hermione, who was still standing in the entranceway. "Hey Harry, where'd you disappear to last night?"

"Sorry Ron," Harry replied. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came down here to get a drink and apparently I then fell asleep here instead of up there." Harry grinned at his best friend in order to dissuade him from asking additional questions.

Over the next hour the rest of the family woke up and soon they were all seated around the table eating a delectable breakfast. As Mrs. Weasley started to clear up the plates with Hermione's help, everyone else started to discuss a game of Quidditch. It was Bill and Charlie's last day before Charlie headed to Cambodia to study a new dragon crossbreed, and Bill wanted to head home to be with his wife who was not feeling well. George, unfortunately, refused to participate and left the kitchen to head back upstairs to be alone. Finally they decided to have Charlie, Harry and Hermione on one team with Bill, Ron and Ginny on the other.

For the rest of the day the six of them were outside, flying on their brooms, switching players off on their three-on-three games. As the afternoon wore on, Hermione, tired of playing as she was not a huge fan of flying, decided to go inside and catch up on her reading for the upcoming school year. Harry also decided to stop, saying he was tired due to the lack of sleep the night before. So Ron, Ginny, Bill and Charlie were left to run some two-on-two rounds.

Harry went back inside the Burrow, and immediately saw Hermione already curled up on the couch with an arithmancy book in her hands. Smiling at this common sight, Harry strode up the stairs to Ron's room where he was staying. After changing his clothes to something more comfortable than Quidditch gear (not to mention less sweaty), he sat on the bed, looking out the window to see Ron and the others still zooming around in the air.

He had a brief flash of his earlier school days when he played with Ron and the twins against Slytherin. How he loved to beat them, especially being able to beat Draco who was the Slytherin seeker. Draco…Harry's mind wandered off and he suddenly found himself rummaging through his bags and pulling out the letter he had received the other day on his birthday. Re-reading it, Harry became even more lost in memories. Starting when they met at Madam Malkins, Draco flying off with Neville's remembrall, Draco teasing and taunting him in school, following Draco in sixth year…all these thoughts ran through Harry's head, one after another.

'Why did Draco send this?' Harry thought. 'Why?' For several minutes, Harry sat pondering that question, but no answer came to him. The letter seemed sincere, but coming from a Malfoy, who knew. "Why did you send this Draco?" he asked himself yet again. Wait! 'Draco...? Since when do I refer to him on a first name basis?' Harry was very shocked by this turn of thoughts. Shaking his head to clear it of such ponderings, he stood up and shoved the letter into his back pocket of his pants.

Harry's thoughts then went to George again. He had been hoping that he would have joined the others at Quidditch, but Harry fully understood that doing so would be too much for the now singular twin. Harry found himself leaving the bedroom and heading to the twins…_no…George's_…room. Seeing the door slightly ajar, he knocked softly and waited a few moments before pushing it open. George was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at what appeared to be a picture.

"Hey," Harry said in way of greeting.

George looked up with a sad, almost bleak look in his eyes. "Hi," he replied. "Done playing?"

"Hermione's had enough and if I had continued to play, the teams would be uneven," Harry answered.

"Heh! They teams were already uneven with you playing," George attempted to joke. Then his eyes darkened some as he continued to look at Harry. "Or is it that you felt you had to come check up on me?"

"No," Harry replied in earnest. "Just looking for some company that isn't so damn bent on being cheerful all the time, actually. I am tired of always forcing a smile on my face."

"Mm, that I understand a bit. I do not get how everyone keeps going through each day as if nothing happened. They act like this is a normal day. But it isn't!" George's voice had started to rise with each sentence. "With so many gone, how can they act like nothing happened?!"

Harry had no answer for that so he just came and sat down in a chair opposite George and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Sorry," George apologized. "I didn't mean to go off on you. You seem to be one of the few people with their head on straight."

Harry gave a slight smile. "It's okay, George. I didn't take it at all personal. I think everyone needs someone to sound off on once in a while."

"And you, Harry?" George inquired. "Do you have someone with whom you can 'sound off' as you put it?" George gazed at Harry with a knowing look in his eyes.

Shaking his head slightly, Harry stood up. "I will be fine. You and so many others are the ones who lost those closest to you." Harry saw George about to object, so he quickly continued. "I don't mean that they weren't important to me. They were, each and every person lost…" Harry trailed off for a second, a forlorn expression on his face. "After Sirius' death I closed off to it some. It's probably for the best though. The wizarding world can't have it's 'Golden-Boy and Savior' all distressed now, can they?"

Harry gave a false smile and George could almost have sworn that he saw tears starting to glisten in the corners of his eyes. Without another word, Harry left the room. However, George's eyes didn't watch Harry leave, they watched a piece of parchment flutter from Harry's pocket, down to the ground.

"This looks familiar," George mumbled to himself. Bending over, he picked up the piece of paper and opened it. It was a letter from Draco Malfoy. 'Is this the letter he sent Harry on his birthday?' George thought. 'Why would Harry be carrying it around with him?' These questions ran through his head a couple times. He was very interested in the answers, but he had a feeling that only time would tell.

_Authors Notes:_

_To all my readers I would like to say thank you! To all my reviewers, even extra thanks! Your responding is inspiring for my first fic here. _


	4. Preparations

ok-to get this story moving along, I am jumping up a couple weeks Chapter 4: Preparations

It was now a week until the new school year at Hogwarts and Harry was becoming restless. He still had yet to receive any news or info of what was happening or what school supplies he would need. Hermione had stopped by with Ron the other day, stating that Headmistress McGonagall had stopped by at her home to discuss changes for the new school year. She had rambled on about new dormitory setups, class changes, new teachers and something about an apprenticeship. Harry had tried to pay attention at first but after an hour it started to become digressive on him and he followed Ron's example and zoned out. Today, however, he was discouraged, why had Ron and Hermione both received information but he was, once again it seemed, left in the dark.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, his fireplace crackled to life and the head of one Minerva McGonagall, newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts, appeared. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," she began without preamble. "May I have a word with you?"

Harry, shocked at her sudden appearance, stuttered a response. "O-of course, Prof-Professor. I-I mean, Headmistress!"

"Professor is fine, Harry. It is, after all, what I am." McGonagall smiled, disappeared for a brief moment then was seen stepping out if his fireplace. Dusting soot and powder from her robes, she stepped into the room where Harry was sitting, looking through a book. As she peered a bit more closely at it, she could see it was a Quidditch book of records. "How are you, today, Mr. Potter?" She inquired.

"I'm fine, Professor," Harry replied, closing his book and sitting up on the armchair he was half-curled up in. Was she here regarding the new school year? Harry hoped this was the case and not some order or ministry related situation.

"I have come here to discuss your final year at Hogwarts," McGonagall began the same time Harry had questioned her reason for being here in his head. "I have a list of books for you, and I also have an offer combined request and I need to inform you of some changes."

"I have heard some things from Hermione last night," Harry offered the Headmistress. "Something about new required classes, and new dorm arrangements?"

"Yes," She answered. "Well, I suppose we shall start there. All students between fifth and seventh year are now required to take at least two muggle related courses. There are several options; I will give you a list in a moment to pick the two you with to take. We are doing this so there with hopefully be more balance and understanding. Apparently the Ministry decided that many Pureblood families have been corrupted and with the teachings and happenings of last year, the wish to ramify this to the best of their abilities.

"So we get to pick what classes we wish to take?" Harry tried to confirm.

"Yes," She answered briskly. "On your part at least. Certain students, mainly Slytherins, will not have a choice, depending on their and their family and friends activity in the last few years. Which brings us to dorm living arrangements. As you well know, Dorms are usually sorted by House then Year, well that is changing, especially with how much of the castle was remodeled." At this, Minerva frowned in thought. "It may take students and staff to find their way around certain parts, but what is done, is done. Here is a list of the classes to choose from."

Harry took the list from her hand and unrolled it:

_Muggle Studies: information on muggles and their lifestyles_

_Public Relations: how to live side-by-side and co-exist._

_Muggle History: muggle wars, religion and progression as they see it._

_Muggle Simulation: how muggles live, practice and see for yourself._

_Muggle Technology: learn what a computer is, and how they fly and more._

_Debate: Muggle society and how it differs from ours. What are the pros and cons of each? Seventh year only._

Finishing Harry sat and thought over which he would prefer to take.

"Just so you know, all classes cross-reference the others at least a few times," McGonagall informed him.

"Well, I guess I will take the Simulation course and the debate class." Harry handed her back her list.

Nodding, McGonagall took out another parchment and wrote some information down. "Alright then," She said, handing him the parchment she just noted. "Here is your list of classes, and supplies and books you will need."

Harry glanced at the parchment then laid it next to him, on top the book he had been reading. "Okay, I can get that all tomorrow I think."

"Good. Next order of business is I wish to confirm that you still wish to be Quidditch seeker and Gryffindor captain?

"Yes!" Harry eagerly replied.

Smiling at his exuberant response, McGonagall continued, "Also, I know you are gifted in defensive magic so I thought I would offer you an apprenticeship for Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will basically be a teacher's assistant and will help students, much as you did in 'Dumbledore's Army.' You will help teach general defense once a week to those interested in extra knowledge in this field, plus assist in your actual class as well.

"Wow," Harry breathed, shocked by the offer. "Umm, sure I'll take this." He hesitated, "But...will it interfere with my other classed, homework or Quidditch?"

"As little as possible. Sometimes it may interfere with a class or homework but you and the professors will work out needed alternatives when these situations arise. All professors have been highly informed of what duties this will put on you and the apprenticeships for other students as well

"So that is what Hermione was referring to," Harry realized. Seeing McGonagall perplexed look, he explained. "Hermione mentioned something about her being an assistant in Transfiguration."

"Yes, Hermione will be my apprentice. And yes," Minerva began before Harry could interrupt. "I will be teaching that class myself, along with my other duties, at least until I can find someone to take the class. It has been hard-pressed enough finding other teachers for the remaining and new classes."

"The final part of this discussion that I need to bring to your attention, Potter, is that instead of sorting dorms by Houses, we are sorting by year only for living arrangements. The first years, both those that attended last year, those that didn't and new students, will be placed where the old Hufflepuff rooms were. Second and third years will be where Ravenclaw was. Fourth and fifth will by in the dungeons in the old Slytherin dorms. And all sixth and seventh years will be in Gryffindor tower. It has been decided to do this due to the segregation that currently exists that we must destroy. We hope that by mingling the Houses we can break some bad habits."

"Does this mean," Harry began. "That there will no longer be Houses if we are to inter-mix? That royally sucks!"

"Language Mr. Potter!" She scolded crossly. "I will not tolerate it! And, no it does not mean 'no more Houses'. All Houses will remain. Quidditch teams, most class division, points, etc will continual as per usual. The only change is to the physical living arrangements. We are sorting by grade so that younger students are not manipulated or heavily influenced by older students. Meals will still be by house if you so choose to, however we will be encouraging integration there as well."

Harry took a moment to let this new information sink in. "I think I understand," he informed her.

"Good," she answered with a smile. "So now I can move on to the second half of that. It took several weeks to figure out these new arrangements, but the grade sorting was easy, the hard part was whom we could group together in a room."

Harry inexplicitly felt his stomach sink with impending dread.

"For your final year, you will be sharing a room with Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."

_Authors Notes:_

_Sorry this one is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise!_


	5. Encounters

Chapter 5: Encounters Chapter 5: Encounters

Draco finished buying treats for his owl at Eeylops Owl Emporium, and then slipped back out onto the streets of Diagon Alley. This was turning out to be an atrocious day. Once again, the Malfoy name was causing him problems. So far that day, almost every shopkeeper had been rude and insulting. Some had even refused him service, which had put Draco in quite a predicament in collecting a few of his school supplies for the upcoming year. This last storeowner had charged him double the normal price for the treat pellets.

With a deep sigh, Draco continued down the street, only to be roughly shouldered aside by a passing wizard in dark violet robes. The other wizard gave the blond a disgusted look before continuing on his way. A wounded expression briefly flitted across Draco's face before it was replaced by the typical Malfoy appearance of indifference. _'Even most witches and wizards I cross paths with are discourteous to me' _Draco thought gloomily. Almost every person he had crossed paths with that day had been rude and either shunned or tried to bully him.

He shook his head ever so slightly before moving along towards his next destination. Being that is was only a few days before the start of school; he still had much to do to get ready. He had finally received his class and supply lists the day before and he now had to rush to be prepared in time. The one bright spot he had to look forward to was the information he had received regarding Potions…

"…co…Draco!" A voice could be heard from behind him, calling his name. Draco stopped his quick-paced stroll, that bordered on strutting, and turned around, only to be nearly run over by his best friend: Blaise Zabini.

"Whoa! That could have been embarrassing!" Blaise exclaimed, taking a step back.

"And being seen talking to me isn't?" Draco asked, a frown marring his porcelain perfect face.

Scoffing, Blaise retorted, "If people have a problem with my hanging out around you and talking with you, then that is their problem, not mine. We should no longer have any reason to hide who and how we really are. We played those roles enough when…well, I won't say who, was around. I have had enough with the mask, myself. If others don't like it, they can kiss my arse."

Draco grinned at his friend, even though he was a little shocked by his last sentence since Blaise rarely would say such a thing in a public place. It was true what Blaise said, regardless of how he worded it. There had been so much deception on multiple levels over the past several years. With Lucius Malfoy being a lead Death Eater, Draco had to perform a certain way and live up to certain expectations. The least of which was whom his father designated as his 'friends' and Draco having to go along with it. To appease his father, Draco had accepted Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as his supposed 'close friends.' However, when Draco entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seven years ago, he was able to get to know Blaise Zabini. Hidden from prying eyes while at school, in the privacy of their dorm, the two boys became fast, great friends. This was not common in Slytherin, and was even often frowned upon, so the two of them kept their friendship a secret, even from their classmates. To the public eye, Draco was friends primarily with Crabbe and Goyle: Hogwarts biggest idiots of the decade.

Draco groaned inwardly, remembering what a headache those two dunderheads always caused him. "I guess you are right," Draco conceded after a moment to Blaise. "We shouldn't have to live these false lives anymore." Before he could say anything more, a certain Gryffindor happened to pass by them. Draco's grin slowly faded as the dark-haired young man passed by him without so much as even a glance. _'Not that I was expecting any acknowledgement' _Draco though sadly.

Blaise watched his friend, as Draco's sorrowful eyes trailed after the famous wizard. He smiled and waited for Draco's attention to return to him. Blaise was well aware of Draco's affections and desire towards the famed 'Golden Boy.' Even though Draco had never said anything of it, Blaise, being the perceptive friend he was, could tell. When Draco finally turned back around to him, Blaise's smile became even broader. "Yes, so does ending this farce indicate being honest about whom you've taken a fancy to?"

Draco stared at Blaise in shock. "How did you…?"

"Draco, I am your friend and a Slytherin. How could I not notice? No offense, but it has been a bit obvious since about halfway though our sixth year. Not to mention how all this last year, you kept looking over at Gryffindors as if hoping to find someone who was not there." Blaise briefly rested a hand on Draco's shoulder and then jerked his head for Draco to follow him off to the side of the street, as it was now high noon and Diagon Alley was becoming more crowded. Once they had moved off to a small alcove by a ruined building, Blaise continued with their discussion. "So…on a more rational and current note, I take it you are here for school shopping as well?"

"Or an attempt thereof," Draco retorted. At Blaise's questioning look, he explained; "The shopkeepers are being pains in the arses. You know, it's the whole 'Death Eater' thing." He half-grimaced at those words. "I can't get everything as easily as it should be if I had not followed in my father's footsteps. I would have headed to Knockturn Alley, but that goes against my probation."

"What else do you need to still get?" Blaise questioned him. Draco pulled out a revised list he had written the night before and handed it wordlessly to Blaise. Blaise took a moment to read over the list. About half the list was crossed off, but several items still remained. "Hmm," Blaise murmured as he finished looking the parchment over. "How about this: I can get the rest of these supplies for you while I gather my own. Meanwhile you can go to Madam Malkin's for new robes."

"Thanks," Draco replied gratefully as the pressure he felt lessened on his mind.

"Not a problem. So it is going to be an interesting year, isn't it? What with out new living arrangements. Might be exciting, huh?" Blaise teased his friend with one eyebrow arched suggestively. Draco was probably a fair mix of fear and hope at the idea of being roomed with Harry Potter.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco offered. _'What's he so excited about?' _Draco thought to himself. "It's different, being situated with other houses of our year. I guess that is exciting."

Blaise's eyebrows furrowed upon hearing this. It was not the response he had been expecting. _'He can't be that calm about it…wait! Does he not know?! Well, I won't be the one to tell him then.' _Blaise grinned almost evilly at this thought. Catching a familiar form to his right, he spotted a fellow Slytherin. "Well, I am off to say hello to Tracey Davis then to shop for us. I'll bring the supplies to your home tonight. See you later!"

Before Draco could get in a single word, Blaise disappeared into the crowd in search of Davis. '_Well, that was a bit odd for him to take off like that.' _With a shrug, Draco dismissed the thought and stepped out the alcove and continued down towards Madam Malkin's, to be fitted for new robes.

* * *

Harry had barely walked into the shop before some new young assistant scurried up to him. Once she had calmed down from her momentary squealing about how excited to she was to meet him, she finally escorted him over to a fitting stand that was surrounded by several racks or robes. She took his basic order for a school set and a new dress robe. "Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Madam Malkin will be over here shortly to size you for measurements," she informed him. "Is there anything I can get for you in the meanwhile?" she asked as she stepped closer to him.

Harry blanched and took a step back away from her so that he felt his shoulder brushing into the rack of clothes behind him. She was so close he could literally feel her breath on his skin. Not to mention, his nose was engulfed by her overly strong perfume, which made him want to gag. 'She reminds me of Ginny, lately, but at least Ginny is my girlfriend and doesn't wear such horrendous fragrances,' he thought to himself. "No," he said out loud. "I'm fine. I'm quite sure you have other customers who could use your assistance," he added with a pointed look at her.

He was now irritated. Thoughts of Ginny were not exactly the most pleasant of things lately. Much as he cared for her and usually enjoyed her company, he had lately felt smothered. They had gone swimming the day before, just the two of them and she couldn't seem to keep her hands off them. 'Swimming!' he thought with a short bark of sarcastic laughter. 'More like sexual exploitations of Harry Potter!' At one point, as the sun was started to set, he had been lying on the grassy shore and she had apparently decided it was time to try and take their relationship to a new status. 'Any normal guy would have thought that fantastic and gone for it,' he thought bitterly. But for Harry what she had tried just annoyed him. 'Guess I am just not ready for sex.' But even as that thought crossed his mind another, deeper voice whispered, 'Or maybe not with her…' Maybe it was due to the factor that she was now acting more like a fan-girl, more so than being someone who genuinely cared for him…

His thoughts were interrupted by Madam Malkin, who was rushing up to him. "Good afternoon, dear," she greeted. "So, we are in need of new school robes today?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say 'yes' she was bustling about him with her tape measure and clothing materials. After a few minutes of shoving all sorts of cloth of assorted colors at him, the seamstress stopped her muttering and measuring and straightened up to look at Harry. "All right, dear, we are almost done but I do need you to please remove you shirt for a few top measurements, plus I want to check a few articles to re-verify the fit and match your eye color and skin tone perfectly."

"Umm, what do my eyes and skin have to do with my robes for school?"

"Oh, no, no, dear. This part isn't for school robes. I was under instruction from the Ministry to give you a full wizard wardrobe set as well. No cost to you," she explained hurriedly seeing the darkened expression on his face. "The Ministry is fronting this and I was told to tell you that Minister Shacklebolt will 'deal with you personally' if you even attempt to refuse."

Harry gave an agitated sigh, but said nothing. Not wanting to argue, he decided to oblige the witch's request just as he heard the door to the shop open. As he was pulling off his shirt, he turned to see who had entered and he made eye contact with one Draco Malfoy…

As Draco entered the shop, a figure immediately caught his attention off to the right. As he looked over that way he felt his mouth go dry at the sight of a topless Harry Potter. 'Damn, all those years of Quidditch have definitely done him some good' he thought as his eyes roamed over Harry's body. As they continued upwards, his eyes finally caught and met with those intense emerald green orbs and held their gaze for a moment.

After several seconds both boy's attention was diverted to Madam Malkin, who stood up from sorting through the materials at her feet and faced Draco. The tension in the shop was high as memories of two years ago were running through all three of their minds. However, Draco was also remembering first year when he had first met Harry here. 'Maybe this is a sign for a fresh start?' Draco wondered to himself.

"Are you here for new robes?" Madam Malkin questioned, breaking Draco away from his hopeful thoughts. "If not, please leave. I want no trouble here, today."

Draco could not blame her for this. Between his Death Eater relations and his mother threatening Malkin last time with them going to Twilfitt and Tatting's. "No, I am not here to cause trouble and yes I am here to get new robes for this year."

Both Harry and Madam Malkin looked at Draco in surprise. 'Was he being polite?!' they both thought to themselves, bewildered. After collecting herself from the shock of Mr. Malfoy's behavior, she gave a crisp nod. "I will be with you shortly, then. As soon as I am finished with Mr. Potter, here."

Draco nodded his understanding, and starting sifting restlessly though the racks of clothing. 'Should I say something?' he questioned himself. Moments later, Madam Malkin gathered her materials and disappeared behind a rich purple curtain in the back of the store.

"I gather she's done measuring you and is now finishing the order, huh?" Draco asked, trying to converse with the beautiful dark-haired boy standing not too far away.

"Yeah," Harry replied, still baffled by Draco's attitude. He was quickly trying to pull his top back over his head, so the response came out a bit muffled. 'First the letter, and now this. Is the world coming to an end?' Harry thought jokingly. No sooner had he thought that then the door burst open and Ron and Ginny came tumbling in.

"Hey Harry. Mum thought she saw you come in here," Ron started before he caught sight of the other person in the room. Ginny, however, was oblivious to anyone but Harry. She sashayed up to him and kissed him before he could even say hello. After a moment of attempting to involve Harry, she gave up on her one-way kiss and turned to where her brother still stood in the entrance, wrapping one of her arms around Harry's waist. He smiled when he returned the gesture and looped his arm around so his hand rested lightly on her hip.

Draco felt his stomach clench at the sight of Ginny with Harry. It was painful seeing them together. But he would not allow his pain and sorrow to show, so he pushed them aside and focused on his anger of the Weasley's unwanted interruption. "Ah, if it isn't the weasel and the would-be Mrs. Scarhead. Came here to see if you could get some free robes off Potter's fame? I mean, surely you aren't here to BUY. You couldn't even afford a single shoe. Let alone robes. However, I do believe there is a box of ruined materials and even some robes in that bag of garbage out back."

"Shut it, Ferret-brain." Ron retorted, his face going redder then his hair.

Ginny, however stepped closer to Draco. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? Are you even allowed in Diagon Alley?

"Yeah shouldn't you be in prison with your father?" Ron added.

Harry, sensed that a horrendous fight was about to break out between the two other boys, so he drew closer to stand between the two of them. "Ok, both of you cool it. All of us need to learn to co-exist so get over it, please."

"Ah, wee little Potty had to rescue the Weasel," Draco taunted, still incensed about Ginny and Ron's comments.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry ordered.

"Or what?" Gonna try and make me, Scarhead?" Malfoy almost winced as he let those words escape past his lips. This was not going the way he had hoped.

Before anyone could say another word, Madam Malkin stepped back into the room carrying two tightly wrapped bundles of clothing. "Here you are, dear," she said when she finally saw where Harry now stood. "All ready to go."

Harry walked quickly over to her, leaving Ron and Draco to glare at each other. He paid for and took the bundles, tucking them under his arm. Walking back over to where the other students stood, he wrapped his arm back around Ginny. "Let's go Ron," Harry instructed. Without more being said, the three Gryffindors left the shop without a backward glance.

Draco felt the tension of the fight drain out of him, but at the same time a feeling of near agony and despair swept over him. 'So much for us meeting being a sign of hope.' He thought miserably.


	6. A New Hogwarts

**Chapter 6: A New Hogwarts**

Harry sighed deeply as he took a seat aboard the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Ron were already at Hogwarts, as Ron was once again a Prefect and Hermione had been named Head Girl. McGonagall had requested all Prefects along with the Head Boy and Girl to be at Hogwarts a day earlier than the rest of the students. Harry figured it had to due with all the changes McGonagall had briefly touched on when they had met the week before. So, not only without his two best friends, but he had yet to see Neville or Luna and the train had been running along the tracks for almost twenty minutes now.

So there Harry sat, alone. 'Of course, I'm sure that I could easily convince Ginny to keep me company.' As quickly as the thought entered his mind, he banished it with a shudder. Luckily, for a brief period of time, he was allowed a reprieve from her company while she was off with some of her fellow sixth year friends. It had been four days since they had gone to the lake, and every day from that point forth Ginny had become more persistent and aggressive about her intentions regarding him. She reminded him of a hunter and he was the prey. He no longer felt as if they were in a true relationship with equal values. He now felt as though he were nothing more than something to for her to conquer.

Harry sat there, as the trained chugged its way closer to Hogwarts, as these thoughts ran through his mind. He quickly came to the conclusion that it was time to end the 'relationship' he had with Ginny. He realized that it was not healthy to continue with the way things had been between them. The question he now had to ask himself was when and how to handle the inevitable break-up. He doubted she would take it calmly, so he needed to have at least an hour that they would both have free. During which he hoped he would be able to resolve things between them once and for all, without causing a scene amongst their fellow students. Unfortunately being in school, with all the changes going on there, Harry feared that getting such a significant period of time in private might prove to be difficult and a bit tricky. Of course, with school starting anew, it might also work to his advantage until he could break things off.

As he continued to contemplate how best to deal with Ginny, he felt himself getting drowsy and his eyelids began to close as sleep nearly overtook him. Yet just as he was beginning to doze off, the compartment door slid open to reveal a grinning Neville Longbottom, shadowed closely by a softly smiling Luna Lovegood. "Hello Harry," Luna greeted in her wispy voice, while Neville simply entered the compartment and took a seat across from Harry.

"Hey Neville, Luna," Harry greeted in turn with a slight nod of his head. The feeling of loneliness that had begun to engulf him quickly passed as Luna sat down next to Neville. For the remainder of the train ride the three of them talked about their summers and all the changes going on in the wizarding world since the fall and defeat of Voldemort. For Harry, it was a rare moment to be carefree and happy once more, even if only for a short period of time. And short it did seem, for all too soon the train had stopped. They had finally arrived at Hogsmeade and students were quickly disembarking and crowding into the carriages nearby.

A familiar voice could be heard from nearby shouting for first year students. Harry grinned at hearing the voice of his good friend, Rubeus Hagrid. However there was a thick fog that early evening that made seeing the large figure impossible at the time as he felt himself being pushed into a carriage by a laughing Neville. Luna was if front of the carriage and was either feeding the thestrals something from her bag or showing them something. Harry could not tell and knowing Luna, he was not too sure he wanted too know. She joined the two young men a moment later and the carriage set forth, leading Harry to the only place he ever truly felt at home. All three spent the ride contemplating on theories of what to expect when the arrived.

* * *

The next couple hours were a busy blur for Harry. When everyone first arrived at the school they had all just huddled about a loud murmurs could be heard from all directions. Many were shocked by the change of the castle and even Harry briefly noticed it was more damaged than he had thought a few months back. Nearly a fourth of the castle appeared to be missing. Several knew of the damage done but none could fathom such destruction had remained once things had settled.

They students had slowly made their way to the entrance where they were joined be the Prefects, Hermione and Blaise Zabini. Zabini being made Head Boy took several students by surprise. No one would have guessed a Slytherin would be given that honor after last year. They helped seat everyone in the great hall and awaited the new first years. Unfortunately, there were not many new students that year. Only twelve in all so the Sorting was quick and Gryffindor gained three new members. Only one person was sorted into Slytherin and that poor soul received several suspicious looks as he took a seat at their table.

After that was the feast itself. Sadly, that was a quiet affair for everyone in the Great Hall. Without Dumbledore there with his smile and seemingly random welcome, combined with so many other losses over the last year, the atmosphere had lost much of the joy it once held. Many tried to be cheerful, and for brief moments, sometimes they actually were. Mixed feelings including confusion, depression, and friendship seemed to swarm around the students and teachers.

Soon, everyone had eaten their fill and McGonagall stood up from her new position at the center of the high table to addresses the students and staff that had gathered.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. As most of you are aware, many changes are occurring here at the castle. Reconstruction on the castle is still underway so there are many corridors that are out of bounds for the time being. Therefore each of you will receive a map that will be consistently upgraded with any changes and alterations through a magical charm Professor Flitwick has devised. They will be in your dormitories when you head off shortly." Silence from the Hall was her only response.

"I know these last couple years have been harsh for everyone that stands in this room. But I will insist now that we all try and make the best of what we have now. There are several new rules for the school, involving houses, classes and disciplinary procedure. A list of these will be provided with your map later tonight. Please look over and read them thoroughly. If you have any questions you can address any Prefects or Ms. Granger or Mr. Zabini." All the prefects briefly stood up so students could easily identify them. "We have several new additions to our staff this year, so let me introduce them before we all head off to bed. First addition is Professor Jillian Prince will be our new potions professor and head of Slytherin. Professor Serene Cyan will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts and head of Gryffindor. I would also like to welcome Marius and Denise McLaine who will be the new teachers for the additional required courses the ministry has set up. They are joint teachers and will alternate between the classes."

Four figures rose up from behind the Headmistress but Harry didn't bother looking up. He was far too lost in his own dark thoughts to notice much going on around him. McGonagall continued to speak for a few minutes but Harry did not hear any of it. He felt his arm being tugged on and looked over his shoulder to see Ron standing there, trying to haul him up. Around them, the other students too were getting up and leaving. "Come on, mate," Ron urged. "You look like you need some sleep." Harry reluctantly stood up.

The Great Hall was becoming increasingly loud as everyone split off onto his or her groups of fellow class years. The prefects were shouting out directions to the crowd. Ron dragged Harry off to where Hermione stood and whispered a few words to her. At her nod, he guided Harry out of the Hall and the two of them made their way to the Gryffindor dorms. "Hermione said she will direct the seventh years," Ron informed Harry needlessly.

Harry barely heard him as he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. Soon they were inside the common room and heading up the stairs. Harry didn't even remember Ron saying the password. His friend then guided him over to a bed on which Harry promptly plopped down onto. He saw an envelope with his name on it, which he moved off onto a nightstand to read over later. He then took off his glasses and placed them on top the envelope. He closed his eyes and was nearly asleep when a yell from Ron startled him into a sitting position. He looked around wildly for the source of Ron's outburst. After placing his glasses back on, he looked over in the direction Ron was gaping. There in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy, mouth hanging wordlessly open from his own surprise. But that surprise didn't last long. Within seconds tension filled the air as his redheaded friend faced-off with the aristocratic blond.

Draco, however, spoke first. "What in the name of Merlin is going on?!"

Harry sighed. It appeared that sleep was still a long way off for him this night.

And thus the new year at Hogwarts began.


	7. Changes in the Making

**Chapter 7: Changes in the Making**

Harry awoke the next morning with a silent groan of protest. Much as he still wanted to sleep his body was insisting that he get up. The feeling of having to relieve himself was becoming too intense. So that is what he got up to do.

Upon returning to the room, he took a moment to look around at his surroundings. Ron slept, loudly snoring, in the bed to his left, with Blaise Zabini across the room from him. Draco Malfoy slept peacefully in the bed directly across from Harry's bed. The room was mainly done up in Gryffindor colors, being this was still their tower, however Malfoy and Zabini had certainly added a fair amount of Slytherin green and silver to their side of the room.

Shaking his head at the changes made in the tower, he headed back toward his bed to lie down for a few more minutes, while his mind drifted to thoughts of the previous night. Shockingly, it had ended sooner and more calmly than Harry had expected, but he supposed he owed a lot of that credit to Zabini. He hated admitting that fact, but it was true, the Slytherin's calm demeanor to the situation was what made it possible for them to get to sleep, however grudgingly it was done on Ron's part.

It had started with Malfoy walking into the room and after a moment of shock Ron went off on the blond, demanding to know what he was doing in _THEIR _tower and room. Malfoy snidely shot back a few insults before answering that this was the room he had been assigned. Ron had then scoffed in disbelief at the other boy and demanded that Malfoy leave and go find himself a room in Azkaban next to his father. At this point Harry tried to interject only to be yelled at by both teens. So he bit his lip to keep quiet as the two other boys continued to yell at each other. When Ron drew his wand and tried to fire a hex at Malfoy, the room flashed briefly in a blinding red light. Within seconds, Professor Cyan (the new Head of Gryffindor) and Blaise Zabini had both rushed up the stairs, into the room out of breath. The Head of House laid into all three boys about proper behavior. After a few minutes of lecturing she explained how no curses or hexes could be used inside dorms. They were magically blocked from such use so there was no point in trying. She left Zabini in charge, as he was also their fourth roommate (they didn't have a fifth this year with them). The room was tense the remainder of the night, but they eventually reached a sort-of truce. Zabini had insisted on everyone also reading all the new rules and expectations. It was well after midnight before any of them turned in for a nights sleep.

Harry's thoughts were jerked back to reality when Ron snorted loudly in his sleep. Harry looked over at him, and chuckled to himself. 'I wonder how Hermione deals with his loud sleep habits?' he wondered to himself. Not that he was one to talk with his nightmares. Yet again, he never had to worry about sharing a bed with anyone. The worst was sharing a room with other guys. With that thought, his eyes strayed over toward Malfoy and Zabini. It was definitely going to be an interesting year with them all sharing a room.

Harry quickly got dressed in his school robes then padded quietly downstairs to the common room. There he saw Dean and Seamus talking in low tones by the fireplace. Upon seeing him enter the room, they motioned him over to them.

"Morning Harry," Dean greeted with a grin with Seamus waved Harry over to join them.

"Hey," Harry breathed as a reply, still tired and not fully awake. He was glad to see them. He hadn't seen either of them since the day after the Battle. He was glad to see they had returned.

"So, Harry, who did they room you up with?" Seamus asked. "They put Dean and me with Neville, Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Michael Corner."

"I got Ron, Malfoy and Blaise Zabini," Harry replied with a slight grimace.

"Bad luck, mate," Seamus offered in sympathy while Dean just shook his head. "Don't think I would have taken to sharing with Slytherins. I am still surprised Malfoy was allowed to return."

Harry said nothing to this. Little did the others know but it was on his word that Draco and his mother were not sent to Azkaban like so many others that summer. He had testified to Narcissa helping him when Voldemort wanted him dead and explained how Draco was only doing as he was threatened to by his father and Voldemort. He had also explained how the blond had helped save his and the others lives at Malfoy Manor when he refused to identify him, even though the aristocrat had recognized him. It had bought them the time they needed to escape. Sure, Draco was a bully and an arse most of the time, but Harry had come to learn and accept that Draco was not actually a dark wizard.

After a moment, Harry noticed the two boys gazing at him, waiting for a reply. "Well it is definitely going to be rough at times. Malfoy and Ron already tried hexing each other."

Dean laughed. "They obviously had not read about the magical wards placed inside each room."

"No, none of us, except Zabini had. He insisted we read them before we went to bed though." Harry informed them before changing the subject to lighter things. For the next twenty minutes or so the three boys were able to relax and visit but soon the common room filled up with other sixth and seventh year students. When Ron and Neville finally joined them, the group of boys headed out for breakfast. None of them noticed the pair of silver eyes that followed Harry as he gathered with his friends and then headed out the portrait.

* * *

As Draco sat down for his second class of the day, _Muggle Simulation_ as the school called it, he noticed Harry Potter walk into the room with Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend, the little Weasley. They three of them sat down in the front, about three seats in front of Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Terry. For a moment Draco sat there, staring at the back of Harry's head, mesmerized by the other boy's dark, unruly hair. How he wished he could touch and run his fingers through that hair….

Suddenly, he felt Blaise elbow him in the side, as he jerked his head in the general direction of the young professor who had just walked up to the front of the class.

"Good Morning," she began once she had most of the student's attention. "I realize Headmistress McGonagall introduced me last night, but I would like to take this moment to re-introduce myself to those of you who might not have been paying attention. I am Professor Denise McLaine." As she continued to ramble on, Draco took a moment to get a good look at her. She was dressed in a pair of Muggle pants he knew were called 'jeans' and a white button-up top with a multi-colored vest done in creams and blues. She had tan boots that went up to her mid-calf and her straight, golden-blonde hair was pulled back with a white hair-tie. Unimpressed with her appearance, he re-focused on what she was saying about her and her husband, Marius, moving here from America.

"My husband and I will be alternately teaching this class along with several other Muggle-based learning programs I may later see you in. I will, however, be the primary instructor for this particular class." She grabbed a large stack of papers from her desk. She then proceeded to go around to each student and dropped a portion of the stack onto the desk in front of him or her. "For those of you unfamiliar, this type of paper is what Muggles traditionally use in comparison to our scroll-parchment. This particular paper is gathered together in groups often referred to as 'packets.'" She laid one of these 'packets' in front of Draco. "Each packet is sixteen pages long, and each page contains three columns that lists a Muggle item, with a blank space next to each item. Your assignment is to simply go through these lists and rank your knowledge of the item in the blank."

After she handed out the last packet, she walked back to the front of the class and wrote the following words of the board: unknown, novice, intermediate, expert. "These are the rank answers to give. Please give the appropriate answer per what you know in the space provided. For an example of how this works, please look at the first item on your list." Draco looked down and saw the word 'car' on the paper. "As you can see, the first item is a car. If you do not know what a car is, you would put unknown. If you know what a car is and maybe seen one, write 'novice'. 'Intermediate' would mean you've been in, maybe even driven a car. Expert would mean you have been in, driven, maybe fixed or have extensive knowledge for different types of cars. The same rules basically apply for each item. If you are unsure how to rank your knowledge for an item, do your best or feel free to ask for my assistance. There are no right or wrong answers. It is very important that you are honest on this packet. Failure to do so could result in failing the class and requirement for remedial lessons. You have until we next meet for this class on Friday to complete this, plus the remainder of the class period. Please begin."

Draco turned his full attention the small stack of papers before him. He looked through the list reading several of the items. They included things like: pencils, microwaves, DVD, Playstation, Internet, walkmans, stapler and many more. This was going to be one very boring class. He sat there, wondering why they were all asked to do such a task. Finally he gave up on trying to guess the answer to that question and starting to fill on the columns of words. Before long, class was over. He was not even halfway through the packet. _'Great,'_ he thought sarcastically. _'Homework for a meaningless class.'_ Little did he know, that it would be this class that would change his life.

As he stood up and headed with his fellow Slytherins toward the door, he saw Harry leaving in front of him, with Ginny on his arm. His eyes trailed after the Gryffindor lovebirds as they quickly entered the empty classroom next door and shut the heavy wood door closed behind them.

"Look at those two, off to go snog and maybe even a bit more fun. Such naughty Gryffindors," Pansy offered as a joke, not knowing how Draco felt about Harry. At those words, Draco felt his stomach lurch painfully and it became momentarily hard to breathe. "What a shitty assignment," Pansy whining voice drifted back into Draco's consciousness. Draco just nodded silently in agreement, as his eyes continued to bore into the closed door that Harry had led the Weasley girl into. Unwanted thoughts and images of what the two were doing in the room flew through his mind. Harry and Ginny kissing, undressing each other. Ginny kneeling between Harry's legs, pleasuring him. The images flashed through his mind, each one making him feel violently ill to his stomach. Yet at the same time, each image increased his desire. How he wished he were the other person in those images with Harry. How he wished he could kiss him, strip him down, admire that perfectly tanned body. How he desperately wished it was him in there, pleasuring Harry. Touching him, licking him….

No sooner had Draco's mental images switch from one of Ginny with Harry to him with Harry, then the door he was gazing at flew open and an obviously upset Ginny ran out and continued to run down the corridor. Harry soon followed her out the room, but turned the other way down the corridor. Draco couldn't make out Harry's expression. He didn't seem as upset as the little Weasley girl had but he definitely was not happy.

"Well, well, well," Pansy tutted, in an amused voice. "I wonder what that was all about?" Draco was wondering the same thing. He didn't care a bit about the redhead, but he was wondering about what happened for Harry's sake. Little did the Slytherin know, but a door to great opportunity had just been opened for him.

* * *

_Authors Notes: _

_Sorry for this chapter if it seems a bit slow and boring paced, I promise that the pace will soon be picking up. The next chapter may seem a bit slow as well, but look forward to some interesting things to happen in Chapter 9: Nightmares and Dreams._


	8. Classes, Classes and More Classes

**Chapter 8: Classes, Classes and More Classes**

Harry was tired and worn out and the day wasn't even close to being over. He still had potions that afternoon. After breaking up with Ginny that morning, he had left the castle to go fly briefly around the Quidditch pitch. How he had missed flying this past year. The cool wind rushing past him as he flew through the sky. The exhilaration he felt as he went faster, climbing as high as he could, then whooshing back down towards the ground and pulling up mere seconds before impact. He gave a loud, elated laugh that carried a short distance around him, before dieing off in the breeze.

He was very grateful to have this bit of free time before lunch. At that thought, his stomach gave an intense growl that rumbled almost painfully through his body. Harry soared down slowly to the ground, leaping lightly off his broom just before it could brush against the thick grass. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, but then again, he had only eaten a piece of toast that morning and not much more than that the day before. He had been so stressed out with trying to deal with the 'Ginny dilemma,' that he hadn't really eaten much lately. Now that he was finally free of her though, he felt energized again. And hungry, he acknowledged when his stomach growled again.

He locked up his broom then started to make his way to the Great Hall with full intentions of eating a very large, filling meal. Just before he reached the doors to the Hall, however, an arm shot out and pulled him off to the side. "What the Hell do you think you are doing?" a red-faced Ron glared at him, breathing heavily.

Harry knew instinctively that this was about Ginny. She must have headed straight to Gryffindor Tower and spoke to Ron. Taking a deep breath, he explained. "Things were not working out between us anymore. I am not the same person I was a couple years ago. You of all people should be able to see that."

Ron was trying very hard to stay calm. He wanted to throttle his best friend at this moment. He had never seen Ginny as upset as she had been, with tears streaming down her face. "I get that you have changed, but you didn't even try to work things out with her. You were a cold-hearted bastard who just broke her heart and left her alone crying without giving a shit!"

"Ron, first off, I didn't 'leave her crying.' She is the one who took off. I let her be to avoid making a scene that would be embarrassing to both of us." Ron gave a snort at this comment but Harry ignored it and continued. "Second, as for working things out with her, I had been trying all summer but things kept getting worse. Also it's not like we were married, engaged or anything else. We were just two teenagers dating. Break-ups happen." This last part Harry hissed out through gritted teeth. He was becoming angry at having to defend his actions yet once again to the fiery-tempered boy before him. Also, they were started to gain more attention standing there.

Ron opened his mouth to start yelling at the raven-haired teen in front of him. But he, too, then noticed the attention they were getting from students passing by them to go eat. He promptly closed his mouth and reined-in his anger that was directed at his friend. "I need to think about this and I'll try and calm down, but I'll have you know, I am not satisfied with your nonchalant attitude you've now adapted." With that he stormed off, heading opposite of the Great Hall.

Harry just stood there for a dew seconds. All he could think about was Ron's verbal attack. He hadn't known the boy had such words in his normally simple vocabulary. He blinked a couple times, lightly shook his head to clear the amusing thought away and entered the Great Hall. Neville saw him enter and motioned Harry over to come sit between himself and Dean. Hermione was also already there, sitting across from Neville. Harry happily sat down with his friends. He just wished Ron was with them, instead of fuming by himself in the dorm.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Draco watched as Harry ate with his friends. How the other boy shifted restlessly where he sat, how he cocked his head when listened to his friends. Draco quickly shook his head of these thoughts. That was the second time he lost himself in thoughts of Harry. He refocused his attention on Pansy and Blaise's conversation, but before he could catch up on the discussion, lunch was over and classes were soon to start. The blond slowly got up and left the Great Hall and headed toward the dungeons for the first Potions class of the year.

He had spoken briefly with the new professor the previous night about the basics of his duties, being her assistant. All he knew so far was that he would be mainly observing the first week and that they would be speaking more that weekend about what else she needed of him. In his mind, he was very nervous. Being the son of Death Eaters, not to mention that most thought him to be a Death Eater himself, he was not trusted by the majority of the school. Yet he couldn't blame them. After all, he did take the Dark Mark upon himself. Although few have said anything, he had seen the dark looks they've shot in his direction.

He entered the classroom quickly and walked to the front row and took a seat at the far end. Theo and Blaise entered a few seconds after him. As far as he knew, they were the only other two Slytherins in the class. The others either didn't have the marks needed to continue, were killed, or were in Azkaban. The rest of the room filled out around them as the rest of the students joined them. Harry and Granger took seats directly across for the Slytherin boys. Just as the last student took her seat the Potions professor entered the room. The room instantly hushed and everyone sat up like they would have with the entrance of the former Professor Snape. Yet for all the attention it received, her entrance was completely different from the formers. It was confident and smooth. She walked to the front with an inner grace, arms swinging softly as she moved with a regulated pace.

Just as everyone was adjusting to get comfortable, she turned around to face the class. "Good Afternoon, I am Professor Prince." She had thick black hair that was just long enough to barely touch her shoulders, with bangs brushed off to one side and clipped back away from her face. For some reason, he hadn't paid attention to those details the night before. With that hair and dark eyes, she looked similar to his old head of house, except her hair had a softer, more natural look to it.

"Now, unfortunately my predecessor left no notes as to what you have been taught nor any information about you as individuals. Therefore, the next few weeks are going to be a bit different than usual." She waved her wand in the direction of the board off to her right and a list of potions appeared. "What I want you to do is make each of the potions on the board to the best of your abilities. This is an individual task, therefore no talking to each other."

"Myself, along with my assistant, Draco Malfoy, will be wandering around the room assessing your abilities," she finished. Several looks were shot in Draco's direction. Including one Harry Potter, who had a shocked and slightly bewildered look on his face. "You have today plus the next two lessons to complete these potions," she continued. "Now, you all have five minutes to gather the supplies you need. Please begin."

Almost instantly, several students shot out of their seats to get the necessary supplies out of the closet while the rest pulled out their books and personal kits. Draco pulled out a parchment and quill on which he could make notes of how his fellow students did. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of chopping, peeling and stirring as everyone got to work. Draco silently stood up and walked to the back of the room to start his assessment.

As he diligently noted different abilities each student showed, he noticed that every student was extremely wary whenever he approached. Especially Harry. Draco had felt a brief pang in his chest when he had approached the dark-haired boy and he had bent over his cauldron as if to protect it from a mishap. Draco could hardly blame him though. He had earned that reputation of deliberately ruining others potions.

Soon, it was over and the students turned in whatever potions they had completed. They all quickly gathered their things and scurried out the door to get to their next class. Draco was doing the same when suddenly he bumped into something. Or someone, he quickly realized as several of their books and parchment fell to the floor.

Draco opened his mouth to insult the blundering idiot, when he realized who it was. Instead, two very foreign words slipped past his lips. "I'm sorry," he breathed as he bent down to help the Gryffindor gather his belongings.

Draco felt, rather than saw, Harry shoot him a shocked look before continuing to gather his items. "Thank you," he offered in return as the two stood back up. Then he gave a curt nod to the blond and hurried on his way. Draco stood there for another minute, still amazed that he apologized, but even more surprised that he and Harry were alone for a moment, without being hostile to one another. A grin crossed his face at that concept, as he made his way to his next class.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry quickly made his way to the DADA room, bewildered by what just occurred. Had Malfoy actually apologized to him? _This definitely is a year of changes_, he thought wryly.

He entered the room and saw Professor Cyan sitting up front at her desk, head bent over a piece of parchment. As he approached, she gave him a warm smile. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Potter."

"Good Afternoon, Professor," he replied.

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice," she said, still smiling. "And thank you also, for offering to assist me with the upper-year classes." Not quite sure how to respond, he just nodded.

"Now, Professor McGonagall told me about the 'D.A.' you ran during your fifth year. I was wondering if you were willing to continue with such a program, once a week for the fourth years and up. It has already been cleared with the Headmistress if you are willing, but it is up to you. I know you have a lot going on already, but I do believe that it would still be a good thing for the students to get a little extra 'hands on' training. What do you think?" She glazed inquiringly at Harry.

"Y-," Harry cleared his throat, "Yes, I can do that."

"Wonderful!" Her grin returned. I will inform the Headmistress and get you set up. Over the next couple weeks you and I will create a lesson plan for this and I will occasionally pull you in to observe a class of students as well. So, shall we get started?"

And so, for the next two hours, Harry sat down and went over different ideas with the new defense teacher.

The next day, Harry had debate class, which, to his surprise, he found fun and amusing. Except when some of the Slytherins tried to argue, but Professor Marius McLaine took in stride without further conflict.

He and Hermione, were also able to join Hagrid for lunch. Ron was still not speaking to Harry, so he chose not to join them down the hill. The half-giant was overjoyed to see them, and kept trying to insist they try his new biscuits. The biscuits were, of course, rock hard and inedible for them, but they graciously took them and pocketed them away to dispose of later.

The rest of the week continued much like school had prior, before the death of Dumbledore and rise of Voldemort. Before Harry knew it, the weekend had come and gone and it was Monday once more. The weekend had been quiet between the trio, Ron always with Ginny, both whom were avoiding Harry. It was in _Muggle Simulation_ that he really noticed the void; when Ginny dragged Neville off to go sit be the Hufflepuffs, just to be away from Harry. For a moment, Harry sat there alone, but soon the seat next to him was occupied be Luna Lovegood. "Hi, Harry," she said, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey Luna," he replied as Denise McLaine walked in through a side door.

"Good morning, everyone," Professor McLaine began. All the students pulled out their packets to turn them in. "There is no need to turn those in. Each packet had a charm on them to track your progress. Now, using the results of your answers I am going to divide you up and partner you with someone so that you can teach each other things you do or do not know. Now one of you will have more Muggle knowledge or experience than the other, so the one who is more knowledgeable is to educate the other.

"You will be separately housed here in the castle with your partner for two weeks. During these next two weeks you will learn to live a Muggle lifestyle within your 'home.' You will not be able to use magic outside of class except for on homework. You will cook your own meals; clean your own place as a Muggle does. No house elves, no magic. During these next two weeks you will keep a journal. Write whatever comes to mind with these new experiences. Again, like the last assignment, there is no right or wrong answer. Just be honest."

"Now, you will each be given a magical encyclopedia that will explain things neither you nor your partner knows about. All you have to do is speak the name of the object and open the book. The information will start to appear on the first page. This also works for how to do things such as laundry, or cooking recipes. If you have any questions, either my husband or myself will be available via your fireplace outside class hours."

"Now for the partners list: Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson; Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini…" She continued on with the student's names. Finally, she got to Harry's. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy…" Harry's eyes widened and he turned to face the blond who had a near identical expression or surprise on his face.

Harry let his thoughts wander a bit as the professor went on to explain the situation in more detail. He couldn't believe it! First he shares a dorm with Draco, and then the Slytherin apologizes, and now there were going to live alone together? '_Is either of us going to survive the next two weeks?'_ He thought to himself. Only time would tell, but based on recent events, he had no idea what to expect of the next couple weeks with Malfoy.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Sorry this has taken so long to post. Life is busy lately. I am still writing this story and I promise to finish it. It is just going to be a bit slow for the next couple months more. Thank you all for your patience._


	9. Wake Up Calls

_Author's Remarks- Finally I am back to writing! Sorry for the long delay. I have not given up this fic. Life has been hectic and I took a year sabbatical from writing, but now I am back and hope to update every month or every other month at the latest. For any updates on my fic, I will give expected publish times and details on my profile page. _  
_Any questions or reviews are still always appreciated. They inspire my to write more often. _

**Chapter 9: Wake-up calls**

Draco was shocked to say the least of the upcoming…project. He would be sharing a room alone with Harry Potter! His heart speed up at the very thought. He tried to keep a straight face for the remainder of class, but it was difficult, especially when Blaise shot him a knowing look. Could this be his opportunity to patch things up with Harry and move beyond the past?

His mind was unable to focus properly for the next several minutes. He caught bits and pieces of what Professor McLaine, but most was a blur. He caught on to the fact that the new rooming would start in 2 days, giving the students time to make any needed arrangements with classes since they would not be able to do magical assignments in their new 'dorms.'

'_Wait!'_ he thought in shock. _'Did she just say no magic at all outside of the classroom?'_ This concept frightened Draco, although he would never admit it to a single soul. How was he, a Malfoy, suppose to eat, have clean pressed cloths or anything else without house elves or magic? Was this professor insane? He wasn't a Muggle so why should he have to live like one?

His thoughts were a mix of indignation and frustration at this point. He wanted to stand up and say something and put this new Muggle-loving professor in her place. Smartly, he restrained himself. It would do him no good anymore to act like his old self, he was trying to turn over a new leaf after all. Luckily for both him and Professor Denise McLaine, class was over before he could wrap his head around all his thoughts and react to them.

Everyone who left class that day had something to say. Whispers were past amongst friends and some insults were thrown between the Slytherin and Gryffindor. Some were excited, others were upset. Many were not happy with the pairings. Draco reacted to none of it, he just disappeared from the crowd, making his way to the next class.

The rest of the day passed much the same. Draco was silent unless casting a spell or answering a question. Students from all houses were giving Draco varying looks by the end of the day. Blaise and a few other Slytherins were concerned, but the majority were confused. They had never seen Draco act in such a fashion. He was never normally so quiet.

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry was baffled by the ideas the professors seemed to have. Did they actually think that these 'experiments' would change anything? And How were Draco and himself supposed to room alone without killing each other? Okay, maybe not kill but certainly some nasty hexes would be thrown between the two. They couldn't go five minutes without fighting.

Supper in the Great Hall had students from all houses buzzing with interest, concern and other opinions about the new arrangements for the sixth and seventh years. Harry only half-heartedly participated and the other Gryffindors as the bashed the concept. Ron, unfortunately was still not speaking with him, so of put most of his energy focusing on him food. Shortly after he found himself walking alone up to the Tower for the night. By the times his dorm-mates were all there, Harry Potter was already fast asleep.

_Unknown hours later…_

Harry woke with a start. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Do quickly looked around, eyeing his surroundings. He was still in his bed, in Gryffindor Tower. "It must have been a dream." he whispered to himself. Fortunately, the other continued undisturbed from there slumber. Why was he still having nightmares about last year. Why does he keep seeing the faces of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dobby and so many others? He started shaking uncontrollably for a few minutes but was able to recover in short time. He slowly got out of bed, and made his way the bathroom.

After he finished calming down and washing up, he headed back toward his bed. As he was sitting down, he heard a noise coming from the bed across from him. It was Malfoy. He was lying almost face down, slightly sideways. Again, a noise parted from the blonde's lips. Was that a whimper? Just as he was about to get up to check on the Slytherin to see if he was hurt, a different, lower noise was heard. _'Did he just moan!'_ Harry asked himself, eyes widening. Draco moaned again, softer this time and he moved against the bed in his sleep. Then came the biggest shock to Harry. Draco suddenly shuddered in pleasure and a soft whisper was heard. "Harry…" the other boy breathed. His body then seemed to arch slightly as he rolled over onto his back. Then, quite suddenly his eyes snapped open and happened to fall immediately on one very shocked Harry Potter in person.

_Author's Notes part 2:_

_Okay, so it was short but I hope you still enjoyed. Sorry for any errors. My beta has a lot going on right now and was unable to get to this chapter yet, but I figured you all waited long enough and didn't want you all to have to wait another month or two. I hope you enjoyed. I hope to hear reviews (good, bad or otherwise) on what you all think. They always inspire me to right more, If I get a decent amount, you might even see a new chapter within the next couple weeks. :)  
_


	10. Just the Two of Us

_Author remarks: Sorry it has been so very long. I promise I will never go this long again on a update. I am also looking for a new beta for this story and Guardian Angel. If anyone is interested, please let me know. _

**Chapter 10: Just the Two of Us**

Draco was still embarrassed about that morning. It was the next day and he was packing his truck for the new living arrangements. It was just himself and Blaise in the room. The Gryffindor duo were in the Great Hall having breakfast. Draco had chosen to stay in bed longer to avoid having to see or speak to Harry. Avoiding him just as he had the previous day. His checks began to flame just thinking about it. He had woken up from a great, exotic dream to find said subject of his dream staring. At him. To make matters worse, his sheet was tented at the waist, making it very obvious what kind of dream he was having. The one thing he was grateful for is that Harry had no idea it was about him.

Finished packing, he closed the lid on his truck and turned to find Blaise watching him. "What?" Draco asked, annoyed with the cocky look on his best friends face.

"Nothing, nothing," Blaise lifted his hands slightly as he stood up from his bed. "Just wondering why you are avoid Boy Wonder and his lackey red-head."

Draco scowled. Of course Blaise would notice. Others may not but Blaise's perception was, frankly, incredible. "Nothing I care to share with you," he muttered darkly, just loud enough for his friend to hear.

The dark-skinned boy shrugged lightly as he headed for the door. "Whatever suits you, Draco. I am going down to eat now, with or without you."

Draco quickly threw on his wizarding robed and following Blaise. He knew he couldn't keep avoiding Harry. After all, they would be rooming together starting that afternoon. Without Blaise or the Weasel to go between then. He felt his face heat up once again. He was nervous, yet also he couldn't help but be excited at the turn of events. He would have lots of alone time with the one he was in love with, Who wouldn't be excited?

* * *

Harry was very glad Ron started talking to him at breakfast. He had missed his best friend. Mind you, Ron was still very upset but small talk is better than nothing, right? He actually got a full two sentences from him before his first class in potions.

Malfoy was once again, moving between his fellow students, taking notes and even offering advice. Harry was shocked, what had become of the annoying prat he had known the past seven years? He had noticed small changes since rooming with him. But this? He was bewildered.

After class he headed in the direction he was given for his new, temporary quarters. He was very unsure of this arrangement. It was shocking at first but after the other morning…Harry shook his hear ever so slightly as he forced away the current train of thought. He had arrived at the portrait. Yet he had no idea what the password was. Professor McLaine must have mentioned it. He just wasn't listening after he heard his partners name.

His partner… He never thought he would be referring to Malfoy as such. The war ending really did change things. Just as he was about to head to McLaine's classroom to ask the password, Malfoy showed up. The blond boy stopped for a moment, looking like he was about to make a snide remark. However, he surprised Harry yet again and simply turned to the portrait of some witch with several owls flying around her.

"Greetings Lady Shylenai" he said looking directly at the witch.

"Finish this rhyme" She replied. The owls settled into tree branches around her. "A wise old owl sat on an oak; The more he saw the less he spoke; The less he spoke the more he heard…" She trailed off, waiting for one of the boys to finish.

Draco's response was immediate. "Why aren't we like that wise old bird."

"Correct. The password while you stay is **Tyto alba**" With that said, the portrait swung open to let them pass.

Draco went in first, Harry right behind him. He almost felt like he had walked back into his home on Privet Drive. There was a couch, armchair, a television, game systems, DVDs, muggle books and more. Walking further in there was a small kitchenette to the right. It too was filled you muggle appliances. The fridge and cabinets stocked with food and cooking supplies. He was grateful at that moment he knew how to cook. He greatly doubted Malfoy ever had. He used house elves. Harry turned back into the common room/living room where Malfoy stood, looking almost stupidly around.

The rest of the afternoon was spent explaining things to the aristocratic boy. He was utterly clueless about almost everything and by the time the sun had set Harry was mentally exhausted. And hungry, he realized when his stomach gave an angry growl. Malfoy turned an looked at him from the couch, where he was attempting to use a controller to watch a movie. "I can make us food," Harry offered.

Malfoy stood up, "I'll help."

Harry led the way into the kitchen and set Draco to work chopping vegetables for a salad while he set to work on a pasta dish. When they were both done, they sat down to eat. It was actually an enjoyable meal and Draco (he was once again thinking of him on a first name basis) was very good company. They traded stories of classes, quid ditch etc. They kept to mostly light topics but there were a few times the mood got heavy. Luckily those moments were short-lived.

After they finished, they went into their common room and continued talking. They had several differences but also several similarities that shocked Harry. Draco, apparently didn't have the perfect childhood either. Lucius was often horrid even to his own son. Draco told Harry about his fake friendships with Crabbe and Goyle. How all he wanted was his fathers approval. Harry, in turn told him stories of growing up with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. The blond youth seemed surprised that Harry had been through so much as well.

As it got later, they turned their focus to a movie, some random comedy, that had them both in peels of laughter. When it was over, Harry stood up and informed Draco that he would go clean up the dinner mess. Draco insisted on helping. While Harry put leftovers away and cleaned the counter, Draco started on the dishes, however the moment he pressed on the hose water went every where.

Draco gave a yelp of surprise and frantically tried to get things to stop. Being a wizard, he tried doing so with his wand. Nothing happened. Harry rushed over and tried showing him how to turn of the water. Then, crisis abated, Harry took a step back and slipped on the now wet flooring. As he began to fall, he grabbed Draco to try and regain his balance. Both of them ended up on the ground. Draco tried standing first but couldn't get up right, and practically ended up on Harry.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked the brunette.

"Yeah" Harry answered, but didn't move. For some reason he couldn't break eye contact with the silver-grey eyes above him. Especially as the drew closer. When they were very near, they started to fall lower, almost shut and Harry felt his own eyes mimicking the movement. Then he felt something soft and warm, yet firm pressed against his lips. Draco…Draco was kissing him…and Merlin forbid, Harry was enjoying it and soon found himself kissing back, slinging one arm off the ground and around Draco, pulling him closer.

_Authors Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed. And yes, there was a Warcraft reference to anyone who caught it. That is what happens when I right after I play. For update infoon this story or others, check my profile_.


	11. Sinister Plots

**Chapter 11: Sinister Plots**

Lucius Malfoy sat in his cell, re-reading the letters from his wife and son. To the casual observer he looked almost nonchalant, or possibly bemused if you noticed the slight quirk to his lips. Yet any who knew the former aristocrat well would have recognized the look as something else. In truth, it was cold and slightly furious. His eyes swam with deeply concealed rage.

The first letter he had read the day before had been from his wife. Most of it was boring, trivial information about her, Draco, the ministry, etc. It was a long, lengthy letter. How women could write so much and yet say nothing he would probably never know. However, one this had stuck out at him. Draco was rooming with Harry-Bloody-Potter. He knew the school was doing some radical changes, but for that witch McGonagall to have the audacity to place a pure-blood Slytherin with a half-blood and blood traitor? It was unthinkably infuriating.

The other letter he received was from Draco himself, ill iterating much of what Narcissa had said, but in a much shorter amount of parchment. It was not the repeating information that sent Lucius into his current fury however so much as it was who was mentioned several times. Potter. He seemed to be the focus of the letter. The boy who sent his life into a downward spiral seemed to be the only thing his idiotic son could talk about.

Lucius knew for some time about Draco's obsession over Potter. He has seen his son's collection of photos and newspaper articles. He had been collecting them for over a year. Since the end of the boys sixth year. Lucius had noticed Draco trying to hid them once when he stopped by his room. He had ordered a house elf to find whatever he it was. The fury began then. He had thought he wanted Potter dead before but know he wanted to kill the boy himself. He wanted to forget turning him into the Dark Lord! How dare the youth try to make a ponce of his son!

He had hoped, if only a little, that the reason his son had the photos and clippings was to learn of Potter to catch him. He doubted it but he tricked himself into believing it at the time. So he let it go without confronting the Malfoy whelp. But now this…this he could not turn a blind eye to it. This was indeed infatuation for the Boy-who-lived (twice now). The letter practically oozed Draco's excitement over rooming with him!

How Lucius hated his son more in that very moment than ever previously! To everyone else in the world, his wife and son were all he truly cared about. When in reality all he wanted was power. He know how important appearances were in the world. And to him, that is all his wife and son were to him.

His blood boiling angrily he stood up and began to pace the length of his cell. Thoughts were whirling through his mind at rapid rates. After a time he came to some conclusions. He would use his son against Potter. After all, Potter must die for all the damage he had done. And Draco would be the one to deal the former blow. If his son was unable then he too would die. For Lucius refused to see his son become close the Gryffindor nor turn the this 'light side' as Dumbledore once called it.

In fact, maybe it would be better that way. If Draco were to die. He was such a disappointment and so very weak. No Malfoy heir could be so pathetic! Lucius had already had to remove his first 'disappoint' of a child.

A couple years before Draco was born, He and Narcissa had another boy. The young child was always smiling and happy. Narcissa adored him. Lucius found it all frankly revolting. He had no time for smiles, hugs or laughter. It was all a pointless waste. When Draco was later born, he was a much quieter babe. And very serious. One day, when Draco was 4 and the other boy going on seven Lucius witnessed what was a most atrocious act. His son, his HEIR playing with Muggles in a park. Draco was properly playing by himself but not the other boy! He insisted on them coming home then. Narcissa was quiet and said nothing which just added to his fury. How dare she just take them to such a place and allow this interaction! He informed the youth he was not allowed to play with such people again. The boy defied him, said he had fun and that one day he would live with them and play in the park everyday. Lucius lost it. He honestly was unsure how it happened exactly. All he remembered was Narcissa's scream. When he looked around, he saw his wife looking horrified, Draco crying and finally, at his feet lay the body of his son…

Luckily for Lucius, he had connections. He had the body removed and dealt with, Draco's mind partially erased, and papers changed. Luckily both boys were kept out of political eyes back then. If fact few knew he had children. Those that did were dealt with. Soon only he, Narcissa and a few Death Eaters even knew the child ever existed. Draco was named the Malfoy Heir.

Lucius removed himself from those memories. He felt as if history was repeating itself. Unfortunately, Draco could not just disappear. But Lucius would have him done away if his son was unable to man-up and destroy Potter. Lucius still had enough power to make it seem like an accident.

His only issue then would be an heir. He still needed someone to carry the Malfoy name. If something happened to Draco, he would lose Narcissa. Not that that would be a true loss. His position in society was already ruined so why not add divorce to the mix? He would simply find someone else. Yes…if Draco failed he would start anew.

As he concluded his thoughts, is fury deflated and satisfaction set in. And with that satisfaction came his dark plans. Now, it was time to set them in motion he thought as the young female guard passed by his room to check on him. He smiled at her and she seemed startled, then hurried away with a blush. Yes...finding someone to give him a heir would be very easy indeed should the need arise…


End file.
